Love Story
by xoVanillaKiss
Summary: AU Chuck and Blair meet upon the most famous ship to ever set sail in 1912. But when disaster strikes, will they be able to survive? Simular to the movie Titanic with small twists. Gossip Girl/Titanic Crossover. R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

**This is my first story, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was…

Southampton, England, April 10, 1912.

People crowded the Southampton dock in sheer awe of the magnificent ship. The ship sat in its glory in the gleaming sun. The bluff-colored funnels stood against the sky like the pillars of a great temple. Crewmen moved across the deck, dwarfed by the great steamer.

It was almost noon on the sailing day. A crowd of hundreds of people blackened the pier next to the Titanic like ants on a jelly sandwich. A gorgeous, burgundy Renault Touring car was lowered onto the ship, hanging from a loading crane. On the pier, horse drawn vehicles, motorcars and lorries moved slowly through the dense throng. The atmosphere was one of excitement and general giddiness. People embraced in tearful farewells, or waved and shouted bon voyage wishes to friends and relatives on the decks above.

A white Renault, leading a silver Daimler-Benz, pushed through the crowd leaving a wake in the presence of people. Around the handsome car, people streamed to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and stokers, porters and barking White Star Line officials.

The Renault stopped and the driver scurried to open the door for a young lady dressed in a stunning white and purple dress with an enormous feathered hat. She was merely nineteen years of age with milky skin, beautiful hazel eyes and blonde waves. She looked up at the ship and slightly jumped with giddiness; however, she quickly composed herself when she noticed her fiancé, Charles Bartholomew Bass', eyes gaze towards her.

Charles Bass was handsome, arrogant and rich beyond meaning. Chuck was eighteen, and the only heir to his father, Bartholomew Bass', fortune. His menacing dark gaze and smooth, brown hair polished his professional nature. Chuck helped his fiancée, Serena Van der Woodsen, out of the Renault and looked up at the brilliant Titanic.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania," Serena looked at the ship with cool appraisal. Chuck looked slightly annoyed so Serena sweetly slipped her hand into his. Chuck cringed and pried his hand out of her grip with a fake smile.

"Serena, darling. You can be blasé about some things, but not about the Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Persian café – even Turkish baths," Chuck smirked and checked his pocket watch ignoring her futile attempts to flirt with him.

A personal valet opened the door on the other side of the car for Nathaniel Archibald. Nate was Chuck's best friend with sparking blue eyes, and glistening blond locks. At eighteen he had received the fortune of the Vanderbilt family, his late grandfather.

"Charles," Serena whined watching Chuck turn and hand her mother, Lillian Van der Woodsen, who was descending from the touring car behind them. Lily was a society empress, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families. She was a widow and ruled her household with iron will.

"My daughter is too hard to impress, Charles," Lily sneered.

"Of course, mind your step," Charles pressed his smile, while his jaw ached. He felt suffocated near the two women, so he checked his pocket watch again and made his way towards his best friend, managing to avoid his father's threatening gaze.

"So they say this ship is unsinkable," Chuck smirked while Nate admired the ship.

"Oh it is unsinkable my friend. God himself could not sink this ship," Nate spoke with the pride of a host, providing a special experience. Chuck grinned and chuckled lightly looking up at the huge ship once again.

After handing a porter a fiver to manage the luggage, Chuck indicated the way towards the first class gangway. Nate smiled and led the way, weaving between vehicles and handcarts. Most of the first class passengers avoided the smelly press of the dockside crowd by using an elevated boarding bridge, twenty feet above.

"Steerage swine," Serena whined as a man brushed her arm. "Apparently he forgot to take his annual bath." Chuck would have normally agreed but instead ignored her, irritated at her pathetic cries for attention.

"Honestly Charles, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family," Lily complained.

"My apologies Lily," Bart interrupted before Chuck could answer. "But frankly let us be grateful he even remembered to book the tickets." Chuck felt his cheeks grow hot and fumed yet again at another comment from his father. He could never do anything to please the man.

"What is it, mate?" Nate noticed Chuck's expression while boarding the ship. "We have pulled every string to book us the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites. And you mate, act as if you're going to your execution."

Chuck shook his head and looked up as the hull of Titanic loomed over them – a great iron wall. Bible black and sever. Serena motioned him forward to join her, and he entered the gangway to the D Deck doors with a sense of overwhelming dread.

It was the ship of dreams – to everyone else. To Chuck, it was a slave ship, taking him to America in chains. To marry a woman he supposedly loved and run an empire he had no interest in. Sometimes he felt as if he were forty and not merely eighteen.

Serena grabbed onto his arm possessively and let him escort her up on the gangway. The black hull of the Titanic swallowed them. Outwardly, he was everything a well brought up man should be. Inside, he was screaming.

The screaming blast echoed from the mighty triple steam horns on the Titanic's funnels, bellowing their departure warning.

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

******A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! It was so exciting to read them! Please feel free to share any suggestions or ideas for the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Blair Cornelia Waldorf brushed the dirt off her simple yellow dress and continued to scrub the counter in the pub. Normally she would never approve of such a scandalous act, but watching her friend, Vanessa Abrams, dance provocatively with the poor drunk was far too amusing. Old Pete smiled while slipping in and out of consciousness on the stool. Vanessa was excessively seductive and beautiful. She had caramel skin with black, tight curls, and hazel eyes; whereas, Blair was pale with long brown hair that curled slightly, brown eyes which were too big for her face, and overly pouty lips.

"How about you come dance with us men, darling?" Vanessa looked up at two men in their thirties who smiled at her.

"Which men?" Vanessa sneered while taking a long drag from her cigarette. Blair huffed. This was their daily routine at the pub. Blair would clean and serve the men while Vanessa shamelessly flirted or insulted them.

"Feisty," one of the men smirked. "How about just a…game of poker then?" Vanessa smirked and walked towards the men.

Good God. Blair began to panic slightly. She was barely eighteen and was serving illegally as it was. The last thing she needed was to get in any trouble because of Vanessa.

"Nessie, how about you come and actually help me out for once," Blair shouted across the bar. Vanessa looked up and motioned for Blair to come join her. "I'm busy!"

"Come on Blair. Join us in our game of poker. Look around, I doubt Ol' Pete is in need of another drink." Blair smiled nervously at the pub keeper, Fredrickson, who grinned and nodded for her to join the others. She huffed and slowly made her way towards the round, wooden table. The pub was crowded with dockworkers and the ship's crew. Everyone was cheerful and loud in excitement. Titanic was to set sail today.

Listening to the two men, Blair understood their accent to be Swedish. Her father had migrated a lot when she was younger and taught her everything she knew, including how to play poker.

"How 'bout it boys," Vanessa cheered and began to deal.

About an hour into the game, the four of them were playing a very serious hand. Vanessa and Blair exchanged a glance as the two men argued in Swedish. They had thought it would be easy money to be made from two young girls, little did they know. In the middle of the table lay bills and coins along with two third class tickets for RMS Titanic.

"I can't believe you bet our tickets," one the men yelled to the other in his heavy accent.

"You lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. Now shut up and take a card," the other man shouted.

"Hit me again," Blair said taking a card and slipping it into her hand. Her eyes gave away nothing. The man licked his lips nervously and refused a card. "Moment of truth boys. Somebody's life is about to change," Blair spoke slowly gazing towards Vanessa.

"Nothing," Vanessa huffed angrily exposing her cards.

"Squat," the man threw his cards down in anger. Blair eyed the other Swed. He put his cards down and allowed Blair to see them.

"Hmm…two pairs." Blair looked defeated. She turned to Vanessa with a small smile. "Sorry Nessie."

"What?" Vanessa shrieked. "You mean we lost all our money?"

"Sorry, we have to quit our jobs today," Blair grinned slapping a full house down on the table. "Cause you're goin' to America! Full house boys!"

"Porca Madonna! YEAH!" Vanessa screamed jumping out of her seat. The table exploded into several different languages as Vanessa and Blair raked in the money and the tickets. Vanessa hugged Blair and pulled the barrette out of Blair's pinned up hair allowing her curls to fall loose. "Get ready girl! We're going to America!"

One of the Swedish men punched the other in anger. Vanessa shrieked and laughed out loud as the two men wrestled on the floor. Blair twirled around and danced with Vanessa in pure joy.

"Goin' home to the land of the free! On the Titanic! We're ridin' in high style now! We're practically royalty!" Blair cheered kissing the tickets as if she had won the lottery.

"You see? It's my destiny, like I told you," Vanessa yelled. "To go to l'America and become a famous, millionaire actress! Freddy, we're goin' to America." Vanessa smiled showing Fredrickson the tickets.

"No, my lady. Titanic go to America. In five minutes," the pub keeper replied pointing to the clock.

"Shit! Come on Blair!" Vanessa shouted grabbing her bag and Blair's hand.

"Course I'm sure if they knew it was you lot comin', they'd be pleased to wait!" Fredrickson winked and waved the girls farewell.

Blair and Vanessa, carrying everything they owned in the bags on their shoulders, sprinted towards the pier. They tore through milling crowds next to the terminal. Shouts went up behind them as they jostled slow-moving gentlemen. They dodged piles of luggage, and weaved through groups of people. They burst out onto the pier and Blair came to a dead stop – staring at the cast wall of the ship's hull, towering seven stories above the wharf and over an eighth of a mile long. The Titanic was monstrous.

Vanessa ran back and grabbed Blair, and they sprinted towards the third class gangway. They reached the bottom of the ramp just as Sixth Officer Moody detached it at the top and it began to swing down from the gangway doors.

"Wait!" Blair screamed. "We're passengers!" Her face was flushed and panting as she frantically waved the tickets in his face.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" Moody questioned curiously.

"Of course! We're Americans," Blair lied cheerfully. Moody nodded towards her uncertainly.

"Right, come aboard."

Moody had the gangway reattached allowing Blair and Vanessa aboard. He glanced at the tickets then passed them through to another man. He looked at the names on the tickets to enter them in the passenger list.

"Gundersen and – Sven?" The man eyed them suspiciously upon reading men's names. Blair grinned and Vanessa stared at him with a deadly gaze. "Uh…very well then."

"Come on, Sven," Vanessa giggled grabbing onto Blair's arm. The whooped with victory as they ran down the white painted corridor.

The mooring lines, as big around as a man's arms, were dropped into the water. Cheers came from the pier as seven tugs pulled the Titanic away from the quay. Blair and Vanessa burst through a door onto the deck of the ship joining the others against the rail. Both girls yelled and waved goodbye to the crowd on the dock.

The crowd of cheering well-wishers waved heartily as the black wall of metal moved past them. Impossibly tiny figures waved back from the docks and the Titanic gathered speed.

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

******A/N Sorry for the delay! I've been going crazy with university! But finally I found time out of my hectic schedule to update! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love love love them! And thanks for some of the suggestions too, please feel free to share anymore for the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Chuck stepped out onto the private fifty foot deck outside the Empire style suite. His tall and stiff collar choked him along with his ascot tie. He was in need of a strong drink – or two.

A room service waiter poured champagne into a tulip glass of orange juice and handed the Bucks Fizz to Serena as she sorted through her new paintings.

"Juice, sir?" the waiter asked Chuck.

"Scotch," he smoothly retorted earning a warning glare from Bart.

"Oh, it smells so brand new," Serena chanted as her maid hung up her clothing, "like they built it all just for us." Chuck choked on his drink and stared at his wife-to-be. She was gorgeous, a complete beauty; however, according to him she had the appeal and brains of a rock. Chuck had had many women, after all he was Chuck Bass, yet none of them ever made his heart flutter. Chuck convinced himself that he was a man of desire not love, and did not possess a heart.

A porter wheeled Serena's private safe into the room on a hand truck.

"Put that into the wardrobe," Lily firmly instructed the poor man. The man obediently nodded and placed the safe where she asked him to. "Serena dear, make sure your belongings are well kept. We would not want anything to get misplaced, darling."

"Very well, mother," Serena cooed smoothing out her Parisian haute couture dress as she opened her safe. She pulled out a large velvet jewel case. Serena slowly opened the box showing of the glorious necklace. It was a huge malevolent blue stone glittering with infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections. She cradled the necklace like a precious baby.

"Well help her put it on, Charles," Bart ordered Chuck. Chuck unwillingly lowered his darling scotch and stiffly walked towards Serena, helping her with her necklace.

"Isn't it a beauty?" Lily asked Chuck without taking her eyes of the beloved diamond.

"Yes, very much so," Chuck answered blandly barely looking at the necklace. "It's –"

"A diamond?" Serena cut him off admiring the diamond on her tender neck. "Yes it is. Fifty-six carats."

"It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it, Le Coeur de la Mer. The Heart of the Ocean," Lily sang in praise of the jewel.

"That's well…impressive," Chuck replied feigning interest in the rock.

"It is for royalty. And we are royalty," Serena declared turning towards Chuck. Chuck felt as if he were suffocating; he could not breathe. Serena inched closer, their lips about to touch as Chuck quickly jerked away.

"Of course," he whispered harshly. "Father, Lily, please excuse me." Chuck picked up his Homburg and stroller, swiftly exiting the room.

That night, Titanic stood silhouetted against a purple post-sunset sky. She was lit up like a floating palace, and her thousand portholes reflected in the calm harbor waters.

By the next afternoon, Titanic had made its final stop at Queenstown and was off steaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing ahead of but ocean.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history," Thomas Andrew, an Irish gentlemen, spoke. "I designed her from the keel plates up." Chuck sat with Thomas Andrew, the designer of the Titanic, and the rest of his family and friends in the Palm Court. It was a beautiful, sunny spot enclosed by high arched windows, well suited for the upper class.

"Quite impressive," Bart praised while sipping his drink. Chuck eyed his father and looked around in disbelief. How could anyone possibly be enjoying this dull conversation? It was beyond him, so he reached for his glass of scotch. The delightful drink burned his throat, something genuine in his well-planned, perfect excuse for a life.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is," Thomas Andrew cried as he slapped the table, "willed into solid reality."

The waiter arrived to take orders and Chuck lit a cigar. Serena noticed while sipping her tea and shook her head in displeasure.

"Charles, darling. Please, you know I hate it when you smoke," Serena whined while batting her eyelashes. Chuck shot her a look and continued to smoke filling the table with smoke.

"He knows," Bart snapped pulling the cigar out of Chuck's mouth, "and lose the scotch. It's barely noon." Chuck fumed in anger and embarrassment. Bart expected him to marry and run the Bass Empire, yet treated Chuck like a child. Serena beamed in her victory and motioned for the waiter to come take her order.

"Yes, Charles and I will both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce," Serena smiled sweetly. "You like lamb, don't you sweetpea?" Nate watched in amusement. The great Chuck Bass never allowed for anyone to behave towards him in this way, especially a woman.

"You gonna cut the meat for him too there, Miss Serena?" Nate chuckled lightly, watching Chuck glower at him as Serena simply giggled and ogled at Chuck.

"Shut up," Chuck whispered to his best friend. He seethed and glared at his father. The only reason he was putting up with this nonsense was because of his father. Otherwise, he would have put Serena and her mother in their place a long time ago. "Please excuse me." Chuck stalked off trying to get as far away as possible from this circus, ignoring Serena's cries of protest behind him.

Outside on the deck, Chuck's eyes squinted against the bright sun and he stared down at the water. Everything was so open, so free. Unlike how he felt whenever he was near his father or fiancée. Glancing at his pocket watch, Chuck realized how prearranged his life had become. In fury, he ripped of the watch and flung it overboard. He had had enough, he could not marry Serena Van der Woodsen nor would he run his father's empire. As soon as they arrived to New York, he would leave his father and fiancé and be on his way. Moving his gaze away from the water Chuck looked into a pair of doe brown eyes, staring intently into his.

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

******A/N Yay! I quick update! Reviews motivate me to update quicker! And I was so excited with all of the reviews, that I stayed up extra late and finished this chapter for all of my awesome readers and reviewers! Thank you so much! And please send me any suggestions you have for the story! Love you all lots! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Blair sat on a bench in the sun as the Titanic's wake spread out behind her to the horizon. She had her knees pulled up, supporting a leather bound sketching pad. Her friend, Vanessa, had met a man who claimed to be an aspiring artist. Flipping through the pages of his sketch pad, Blair was mesmerized by his magnificent drawings, mostly of woman from Paris. They were heartbreaking.

"Mister Daniel, these are incredible," Blair praised handing him back his pad.

"Thank you Miss," Dan smiled extensively while adjusting his flat cap over his black curls.

"Nah…Paris is overrated my dear. And so are those prostitutes," Vanessa smirked sitting next to Dan. "How 'bout ya sketch some real women? Say how 'bout these two pretty gals right in front of you?" Vanessa gestured to Blair and herself causing Blair to jump off the bench.

"Yes! Oh, yes," Blair cried as she hauled up Vanessa.

"Would be my pleasure," Dan laughed, taking a quick drag from his cigarette before tossing it aside. With a conté crayon, he rapidly began to draw the two women using sure strokes. Blair and Vanessa struggled to keep still for Dan as they giggled and leaned over the rail, trying out several poses for the sketch. The wind blew into their faces causing their hair to fall into their eyes.

Blair cocked her head to the side, with one hand on her hip and grinned dramatically, exposing the dimple in her left cheek.

"How's this?" she called out.

"Perfect, hold still ladies," Dan replied while shifting his gaze quickly between the two girls and his sketch pad. Blair tried not to move even with her curls falling onto her face, irritating her.

"Where's a barrette or headband when you need one?" Blair called out flustered by her hair whilst glancing across the wall deck.

Suddenly, she was distracted by a man standing at the railing of B deck promenade. He was definitely first class with his perfectly tussled hair and his crisp three-piece suit consisting of a sack coat with a matching waistcoat. He held his top hat in his hand and was repeatedly glancing at his pocket watch with an intense gaze. Abruptly, he tossed the watch into the water, much to Blair's surprise. He looked angry and confused and absolutely alluring. Blair was unable to take her eyes off him, and was rapidly unaware of Dan and Vanessa. This stranger had entirely consumed her thoughts.

Unexpectedly, the stranger averted his gaze from the ocean; he looked straight into her eyes as if he sensed her watching him. Blair blushed furiously and tried to turn away her eyes, but it was too late, the man had already caught her staring shamelessly at him. They were across from one another, about sixty feet apart, with the deck valley between them; he on his promontory one, and she on her much lower one. Their eyes met across the space of the wall deck, across the gulf between worlds. She was riveted by him. He looked like a figure from a romance novel, sad and isolated.

Vanessa noticed Blair's distant attention and followed her gaze to a man who stared back at Blair with equal intensity. The two were locked in some sort of a daze. Vanessa chuckled and caught Dan's attention, pointing to her mesmerized friend. The two of them laughed, and Dan proceeded to sketch Blair in her captivated state.

The stranger suddenly broke out of his trance and looked away from Blair towards an approaching blonde woman. The stunning woman came up behind him and took his arm. Blair felt a pang of jealously, even though she had no idea who these people were. The stranger jerked his arm away and began to argue with the woman. Blair watched intently as the man stormed away, disappearing along the A deck promenade as the woman ran after him.

"Let it go, Blair. Upper class men are so proud and rude. They're nothing but jerks that live off their inheritance and hold a façade of class," Vanessa lectured, patting Blair's head. "But don't worry gal, I'm here to teach you the ways of romance." Vanessa winked and Blair grinned back with a chuckle.

"Very well, my darling," Blair beamed while retreating back to her pose for Dan. However, despite her front of interest for the drawing, she could not get her mind off her devilishly handsome stranger.

Chuck sat in the first class dining saloon that night, flanked by people in a heated conversation. Serena and Lily were laughing animatedly together, while on the other side of the table, Nate enjoyed a conversation with a woman Chuck did not recognize. Lately, Chuck was constantly finding himself in this position. People would talk and enjoy themselves, while Chuck sat at the table, staring at his plate, barely listening to the inconsequential babble around him.

Chuck saw his whole life as if he had already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. He felt like he was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull him back, no one who cared – or even noticed. Yet his mind crept back to that afternoon on the deck. The innocent eyes, pouty lips, and luscious curls; he could not get that girl out of his head. But it was wrong. She was clearly lower class, someone Chuck would wrinkle his nose at. Nevertheless, she was the single most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon.

Chuck unconsciously smiled before composing his face into the dark, hard mask he had mastered. He had to be ruthless and terrifying, so then no one would get close enough to really know his vulnerable side. Finishing off his fourth glass of scotch – or fifth, Chuck grabbed a new bottle and slipped out of the dining saloon before anyone noticed him.

Chuck staggered across the B deck promenade with a nearly empty bottle of scotch in his hand. His hair was disheveled and he had lost his top hat along with his overcoat. He was angry, furious; however, in spite of that, he sang quietly to himself swaying back and forth. Inside, he was shaking with emotions he did not understand – hatred, self-hatred, desperation. Chuck reached the deserted fantail and stumbled towards the rail, looking down at the black water in the night.

"Farewell," Chuck sang in his drunken state as he took a large swig from the bottle. "Farewell." The bottle slipped out of his hand, disappearing down into the violent, black ocean. "Oops," Chuck whispered, suddenly fascinated by the aggressiveness of the waves. He lifted his foot onto the railing, higher and higher, reaching the top bar. Sixty feet below him, the massive propellers were churning the Atlantic into white foam, and a ghostly wake trailed off toward the horizon. Below him were the huge letters of the name "Titanic". Holding onto the stern flagpole, he leaned out towards the water, looking down hypnotized, into the vortex below. The only sound, above the rush of the water below, was the flutter and snap of the big Union Jack right above him. His breathe hitched and he raised his foot to step off the railing – off Titanic.

Swiftly a soft hand wrapped around his, halting Chuck from any movement; he slowly turned around expecting to find Serena. Instead of ice blue eyes, he met a familiar pair of warm, brown ones. It was the same girl from the deck earlier; the same girl who Chuck could not help but think about afterwards. She looked frazzled, yet determined.

"Don't do it."

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

******A/N Ok, I am so sorry about the long delay in my update! But in my defense I have been extremely preoccupied by the Winter Olympics. Being here in Vancouver and a diehard Canadian hockey fan, and Sidney Crosby lover, haha, I've been obsessed with them. But I promise to update more often!! And for those who haven't already seen the pictures, I've put together a small album of character pictures for this story. The link is on my profile. Thank you for the awesome reviews! I've made this chapter a little bit longer due to the request by moon351. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Excuse me?" Chuck questioned, his vision blurred from the alcohol.

"Don't do it," Blair repeated, holding his hand tighter in the process. Chuck looked back down at the violent waves and whipped his head back towards Blair. It took a second for his eyes to focus. His face became soft and vulnerable for a split second before transforming into his usual hard, fearsome demeanor. He wrenched his hand out of her grasp roughly and gave her a deadly look.

"Don't touch me, you lowly girl," Chuck snapped. Blair stumbled back, shocked for a moment at his outburst.

"Please, just give me your hand," she whispered.

"Why? So you can save me from my _wonderful _life?" Chuck laughed humourlessly. "I'm Chuck Bass!" He yelled out into the open, staring at the horizon. "No one cares," he sadly whispered, so quietly that Blair barely heard it.

"I do," Blair retorted firmly, stalking back towards him. Chuck looked back and eyed her carefully, surprised by her fortitude. "I'll always be here," Blair whispered. "Don't jump. I couldn't bare it. So please…whatever you want to do to yourself…please don't do that to me. I'm involved now. You jump. I jump."

Chuck stared at her for a long moment. No one had ever said anything like that to him – ever. Chuck looked into her eyes and they somehow suddenly seemed to fill his universe.

"Don't presume to tell me what I should or should not do. You don't know me," Chuck informed her, keeping his face composed and hard.

"You're Chuck Bass," Blair sighed with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. She reached her hand towards him, waiting. Chuck looked at her hand, contemplating on whether or not to hold on. "Please," she whispered. Slowly, Chuck touched her hand and held on. Her hand was small; however, warm and strong. Overcome by vertigo, he stumbled off the rail and fell down against her body in an embrace, knocking her onto her back.

"I was trying to rid you, dear old father, of your unbearable mistake of a son. This girl came and ruined my plans," Chuck whispered in his intoxicated state, pinning Blair underneath him. Blair was astounded by the overwhelming sadness that radiated from him, she felt horribly disheartened.

"I – " The approaching footsteps cut Blair off, sending her into a frenzy. She was currently in a very compromising position with Chuck, and no one would take lightly of the situation. "I have to go," Blair whispered, quickly pushing Chuck off her with great difficulty.

"Stop," Chuck called as he watched the girl run off, disappearing from his view. "Stop…" he trailed off, blinking with difficultly. His heavy eyelids flickered shut, he couldn't remember anything, but that heart-shaped face, innocent eyes, and luscious lips he could kiss.

"Charles!" Chuck could hear someone calling his name, but for the life of him, he could not open his eyes. Was he dead? Was that girl last night an angel who had come to take him away? "Charles, darling, open your eyes and look at me!" The voice grew louder, as drums beating violently. Chuck clenched his head in agonizing pain; he felt as though his head was about to explode.

"Don't scream in his ear," another voice ordered, equally as loud as the prior.

"Hush, he's my fiancé, and I can do as I please." Chuck tightened his eyes, could these people not argue elsewhere.

"He's _my_ best friend, so – "

"Quiet!" Chuck exploded, finally opening his bloodshot eyes. Nate and Serena stared back at him with their mouths literally hanging open in shock. The three of them were situated in the Chuck's Empire style suite. He could see the calm waves and rising sun beyond the private deck. The water seemed still and peaceful, contrary to the violent waves, and searing wind he vaguely remembered from the night before. What had happened to him?

"Charles!" Serena pouted rushing over to kiss him full on the mouth. Chuck clenched his fists and quickly brushed her away after the kiss, she was so indecent at times. Rubbing the ruby lipstick off his face, he glared at her in anger.

"Let him breathe, for heaven's sake," Nate cursed. Chuck smirked slightly; Nate could not stand Serena anymore than Chuck could. "What happened to you last night, mate? Last I saw you at the party, and then you disappeared. A guard found you out on the deck, he thought you were dead."

"I was fine," Chuck whispered, "that girl – " Chuck stopped, suddenly remembering glimpses of a mysterious girl from previous night. What had happened? The more Chuck tried to remember, the more his head throbbed. Had he actually seen that girl, or was it just a dream and too much alcohol?

"Girl?" Serena nearly shrieked in jealousy, Nate merely grinning.

"No, just a dream!" Chuck spat in frustration. "Serena…um love…being your fiancé and soon-to-be husband, I insist you leave and room and give Nate and me a moment – alone." Chuck forced a half smile, trying to be as sweet a man like him could be to a woman like her. Serena blinked at him in confusion for his change in voice and ordering her leave. "Now!" Chuck repeated forcefully causing Serena to jump up off the silk sheets of the bed and fix the creases in her dress.

"Anything for you – love," Serena blushed and fluttered her eyelashes before exiting the room, dramatically swaying her hips for Chuck.

"How do you put up with her?" Nate laughed as soon as Serena left the room.

"With great difficulty," Chuck sighed. "Nathaniel, does my father know of the events from last night?" Nate took a long pause and finally nodded his head in regret.

"I'm sorry, mate. But the guard came and informed your father first. Like I said, he thought you were dead. Mr. Bass was not happy, so I quickly calmed him down and came to see you. When it was clear that you were indeed alive, Mr. Bass was furious, but don't worry, I'm sure he has calmed down now."

"Of course he would be furious that I'm still alive," Chuck stated with blank eyes.

"That's not what I meant. But he'll be ok. What I'm interested in is that mystery lady of yours," Nate smirked, changing the mood in the room.

"First of all, she's not _my _mystery lady. I don't even know if she's real or just a dream. I can barely remember last night."

"Well you know what this means," Nate nudged Chuck in the shoulder. Chuck looked him curiously, narrowing his eyes. "We shall call upon every woman on this ship to find your true love." Leave it to Nate to be overly dramatic and completely ridiculous. Chuck merely laughed and headed to his vanity.

It was Saturday, April 13, 1912. Chuck walked into the sunlight, dressed impeccably in his charcoal, grey suit and pink bowtie. Inhaling deeply, he admired the feel of the heat on his skin, as if he had not felt the sun in years.

Nate's words had run through his head repeatedly since the morning. Even though the idea sounded ridiculous and unlikely, Chuck felt a certain desire to go and find that girl who consumed his every thought. He thought back to the time he had seen her on the lower deck, meaning she was obviously third or second class, seeing as that no first class girl would even dream of stepping down there. Before he could stop himself, he unlatched the gate to go down to third class as the steerage men on the deck stopped what they were doing to look at him. The social center of the steerage life was stark by comparison to the opulence of first class, but was a loud, boisterous place. There were mothers with babies, kids running between the benches, yelling several different languages, and being scolded in several more. There were old women yelling, men playing chess, girls doing needlepoint and reading dome novels.

Chuck took a deep breath and made his way through the crowd, avoiding all possible contact with the passengers as they stopped dead in their tracks to gawk at him. He felt uncomfortable being the center of attention, noticing everyone whisper and stare.

"Beautiful, mon bella."

Chuck heard a man praising a woman and instinctly turned his head to see a poorly dressed man, with a cheerful smile, sketching a woman. An extremely familiar looking woman. The mystery woman.

"You, girl!" Chuck yelled stupidly. Heck! He did not even know her name. "Miss, with the dress and long hair. You, from the deck!" Chuck mentally cursed himself for sounding like a bumbling idiot.

Meanwhile, Blair, completely oblivious of Chuck's presence, chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully at Dan's sweet compliments. Chuck felt his blood boil. He immediately disliked this figure who was ogling blatantly as _his_ mystery woman. Wait! His? Chuck had seen her twice, and did not even know her name. And she was a lowly third class passenger. He felt repulsed at his own strange thoughts regarding this woman who was driving him insane.

"Hello?" Chuck stated approaching Blair. Blair immediately looked up in shock.

"Chuck, what are doing here?" Blair questioned before she could stop herself.

"I – wait how do you know my name?" Chuck inquired, puzzled by her knowledge.

"You told me," Blair explained annoyed at his question, "last night."

"Last night?" Chuck nearly shouted. "Why was I with you last night? How? I don't remember!"

"I stopped you," Blair explained, hand on hip, "from your sudden desire to take a midnight swim – in the Atlantic." Chuck blushed furiously and pursed his lips in frustration.

"You're lying."

"Lying? Me?" Blair shouted in anger, not caring if he was a first class gentleman. "I expected at least a _Thank You_, but here you are, accusing me of being a liar?"

"Yes," Chuck responded angrily. "Who are you?"

"Your saviour!" Blair shouted. "You unappreciative – suicide case!"

"I was not committing suicide," Chuck stated as if were the obvious thing in the world. "I was simply...enjoying the fresh air."

"Please," Blair spat. "Go humor elsewhere." Swiftly she gathered her belongings, and mumbled a sorry to Dan, before huffing and turning her back on Chuck, marching away confidently.

Chuck stood still, stunned once again by her presence and attitude. She was definitely unlike any other woman he had ever met. This both intrigued and frustrated him. He disliked her, yet something about her amused him. And still he did not even know her name.

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

******A/N Ok, so here is my next update! I hope everyone likes this chapter, it's the longest one yet! I was up until 5am this morning finishing it, so you guys better!! Hahha! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! You all are truly amazing!! And remember, feel free to share any suggestions for the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Blair scurried into her small cabin and slumped onto the bunk bed with a sigh. The nerve that Chuck Bass had, accusing her of such horrendous things. He was vile and heinous and completely alluring. Blair buried her face into her hand trying to calm herself down. She detested the sight of him; the same sight that made her heart skip a beat in the strangest of ways.

"Tell me you're not thinking 'bout that wretched rich boy." Blair eyes shot up to see Vanessa leaning against the small corner table. The room was snug and the amenities were few but not too unpleasant. Third class cabins were provided with heat, electrical lighting, fresh water basins and two bunk beds structured into the white wall. There were pull-out drawers in the bed in which they kept all of their belongings. They were provided with blankets and pillows, but no sheets or pillow cases. The only other furniture consisted of the small corner table with a long wooden bench pressed against the wall opposite the beds.

"Of course not, Nessie! I was…he came here you know!" Blair nearly shouted in frustration of trying to make up an excuse.

"What?" Vanessa questioned in disbelief. "Here? As in the third class quarters? Scandalous!"

Blair could not help but smile at Vanessa's remark. Everything in her life was _scandalous_. Both girls sat on the bed, gossiping like schoolgirls, as Blair enlightened Vanessa about her encounters with the famous Chuck Bass the previous night and that very afternoon.

Blair felt at home here with her best friend. Life had always been difficult for the young brunette. Blair was four when her father, Harold Waldorf, began his voyages, exploring the great depths of the world, leaving Blair at home with her detached mother. Blair's mother, Eleanor Waldorf, was a socialite woman married to a blacksmith. They were polar opposites; her mother proper and formal and her father grubby and buoyant. Blair never understood why the two got married, but she did not care too much, she loved them both regardless. It was when her father decided to become a travelling fisherman, that the household became tense. Blair would not see Harold for months at a time, and her mother became more indignant and furious. Blair remembered nights when she would be scolded repeatedly for not being ladylike or proper from her mother. Her favourite memories were when her father would return for a couple of days, telling Blair of his stories and teaching her new things, for instance, playing poker.

Eventually Eleanor became sick, forcing Harold to return home to care for his sick wife and daughter. When Eleanor died, Harold changed and became distant. As soon as Blair was old enough, he returned to his voyages, which became longer and longer until Blair never saw him anymore. Blair only knew he died because of her neighbour, who had heard from a distant relative that her father's boat had been swept up in a terrible storm, and there were no survivors. Shortly after the death of her father, Blair abandoned her home and moved to Southampton, where she met Vanessa.

The sun was still high in the sky, and Blair soaked in the rays in content bliss. Vanessa was still bickering away at how rude and arrogant this Chuck Bass was, while Blair would simply throw in a few words and nod at appropriate times, covering her boredom. Chuck was definitely a piece of work; he had more problems than Vanessa had lovers.

While daydreaming about Chuck, Blair stumbled over the hem of her dress, falling against a man standing in front of her.

"I apologize," she began, straightening herself out as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "I wasn't watching my step and – you!" Blair nearly screamed once she noticed she was talking to none other than Chuck Bass.

"Are you…following me?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Me? Following you? Have I lost my mind?" Blair retorted with equal annoyance.

"Out of the hundreds of people on this ship, must I be the only one you can find to infuriate?" Chuck spoke conceitedly, admiring his cuff.

"Do not flatter yourself, your head may explode." Chuck looked up and glowered at Blair who returned his menacing gaze. Her cheeks were red from anger, and her hair fell on her face in beautiful disarray. The way her lips pursed together and her eyes widened and she scrunched up her nose. God, she was even prettier when she was angry. She was breathtaking without even trying, nothing like Serena's perfect presence. For a brief moment, his heart swelled.

"Look – "

"Waldorf!" Vanessa bellowed, cutting Chuck off. "What are you doing?" She whispered to Blair in a singsong voice.

"What kind of name is Waldorf?" Chuck sniggered.

"It's _Blair_ Waldorf, not that it's any of your business."

Chuck fumed. Blair seethed. The two stared each other down as if their eyes could kill.

"You're repulsive," Blair whispered harshly, maintaining her death gaze.

"I feel the same way about you, darling," Chuck snapped.

"And we were just on our way," Vanessa chimed merrily. She briskly grabbed Blair by her forearm and pried her away from Chuck.

"What on God's earth was that?" Vanessa inquired with a small smile. "I don't know if I should hug you or slap you silly for being so foolish."

"I just don't understand him! Every time I see his face, something inside me just begins to boil!" Blair responded, unsure of why she burst in fury every time she spoke to him.

"Trust me darling, I know men and I know feelings. Either you really hate this man, or you are shamelessly smitten by him."

"Impossible. I am not smitten by him or anyone else for that matter." Blair could not help but laugh at Vanessa's impractical suggestion. Of course she felt no attraction to Chuck, well except for the fact that she could not stop daydreaming about him, and her heart raced every time he was near her. But that was beside the point.

Chuck watched them leave. He felt nauseated. What sickening charisma this girl had. Blair. Her name did not suit her personality on the slightest. Blair meant plain, and she was not plain or dull in any way. She had a spark, a fire, which excited and infuriated him at the same time, and he loved to hate her. However, now that she was gone, he felt somewhat guilty for the way he acted every time he was near her. She had saved his life the night before, no matter how much Chuck denied it, he was sure she was telling the truth and he had drunk a bit too much scotch.

It was nearing sunset, and the sky was turning purple, with a shot of orange in the west. Blair wandered the deck, once again consumed by the thoughts of Chuck. She seriously needed to find something to do with her time other than her reveries about her handsome stranger.

In the distance she could make out a figure sitting alone on the upper deck, and she had a good idea of who it may be. Before she could stop herself, Blair made a beeline for him. He sat there in all his glory, looking stunningly sad.

"Couldn't decide between sparkling and still water?" Blair chuckled as Chuck noticed her presence.

"How did you guess?" Chuck smirked. "Although, I do prefer scotch." Blair laughed and looked out towards the horizon. "It's a beautiful night."

"It is."

"You know, you don't have to stand down there. You can join me up here," Chuck suggested, looking down at Blair.

"Um…no thank you," Blair smiled politely. "I better be on my way."

"Join me."

"No, I – "

"Here." Chuck offered his hand to help her onto the upper deck. Blair flushed slightly and took his hand, helping her climb up next to him. She felt a little awkward and out of place. He was dressed impeccably, as usual, in his crisp suit, while her dress was old and wrinkled. She was sure she looked like a mess; even her curls had fallen out of her bun and tickled her cheeks. With a sigh, she pulled the barrette out of her hair, allowing it to fall down her shoulders.

"Hm? Now she lets her hair down. What next? You hike up your dress? Miss Waldorf, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to seduce me," Chuck drawled, winking at Blair. She felt her cheeks grow hot, and gave Chuck a menacing look.

"You're disgusting! And I hate you," Blair stated.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" Chuck whispered with his trademark smirk which Blair was becoming accustomed to.

"My mistake," Blair quickly pulled her hand away with a discrete smile threatening to break upon her lips. The two sat together, in a comfortable silence, watching the sun disappear behind the clouds.

"About today, my behaviour was…inappropriate," Chuck whispered, visibly having troubles coming up with the right words.

"Is that an apology?" Blair smirked in victory. Chuck looked as if he were in pain. Seriously, had this man never apologized before?

"No."

"Very well then, I accept your heartfelt regret for the way you acted," Blair grinned with a glint of humour in her eyes.

"Charming," Chuck whispered. He pretended to be interested in looking at the setting sun, yet stole glances at the beauty next to him from the corner of his eye.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for some party with a girlfriend or something?" Blair was genuinely curious as of why he was out on the deck instead of with the rest of the first class royalty on the ship.

"It's fiancée actually."

"Pardon?" Blair asked. She was sure she had heard wrong.

"She's my fiancée. Serena," Chuck repeated emotionlessly.

"Oh." Blair felt as though her heart had shattered into a million pieces. Of course he had a fiancée, a lovely girl with perfect beauty and endless fortune. Why did Blair feel as though she wanted to die, she had no idea. The two sat in silence, no words or gazes exchanged. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Chuck looked at Blair, taken aback by her sudden forwardness.

"That is quite inappropriate and none of your business."

"Ok." Ok? Chuck did not understand Blair the slightest bit. How could she just agree with him without pressing for more answers or putting up a fight? The moment he thought he had figured her out, she surprised him.

"My father," Chuck whispered. "My father hates me. I'm being forced to go to New York and marry Serena."

"Forced to go to New York, or forced to marry Serena," Blair asked.

"Both." There was an awkward pause. Blair, unsure of what to say and Chuck, unsure of why he was revealing his secrets to a girl he barely knew. "Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich boy. What does he know about misery?"

"That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was…what could have happened to hurt this man so much he thought he had no other way out?" Blair's response surprised Chuck.

"I don't...I just – it's this whole world, their world. And I'm trapped in it, like an insect in amber." Chuck exhaled. "I just needed to get away, and even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. I'm stuck in this marriage."

A passing steward scowled at Blair, who was clearly not a first class passenger, but Chuck just glared at him until he left.

"So don't marry her."

"What?" Chuck cried in disbelief. Had she not been listening to him?

"It's simple, don't marry the girl. You don't love her," Blair stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Chuck stared at her long and hard. Her eyes were wide and innocent; she truly thought he could just leave Serena. Could he?

"If only it were that simple."

"It is that simple." Chuck smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. Blair couldn't help but smile back. His brooding eyes lit up and he was amused by her straightforward solution.

"You have a gift, you know that?" Chuck smiled. "You see people."

"I see you." And there it was. That piercing gaze again. She was so damn beautiful.

"And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

******A/N TA-DA! A new update! Please do not murder me for the long delay =) Pretty much my exams with be finished in the next two weeks and after that I can update more frequenty - YAY! For now enjoy the new chapter and some Blair and Chuck fluff unlike the show has been lately. Ugh with Chuck's mom and Jack****[B]ass, I've been depressed =( And the looming break-up between Chuck and Blair - ah! Anyways, enough sad talk! Please review!!! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Where are we going?" Chuck laughed nervously. He was being dragged by Blair down various corridors towards the sound of rowdy music.

"You sir, have had your great share of rich, toffee-nosed parties, am I correct?" Chuck nodded. "So I'm taking you to a real party." Blair smiled devilishly and laughed before running even faster down the corridor with him trailing behind her.

The third class general room was crowded and alive with music and laughter. A band was gathered near the upright piano, honking out lively stomping music on a fiddle, accordion, and tambourine. People of all ages were dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, and even brawling.

Chuck was overwhelmed the presence in the room and could not help but smile and feel intrigued by the environment. Normally he would be appalled of even thinking of attending a low class party like this, but something in Blair's beautiful, doe brown eyes convinced him to come.

"Scared?" Blair laughed, twirling the hem of her violet dress. Chuck watched her in wonder. Purple was most definitely his favourite colour, and her lovely dress sent his heart fluttering wildly. Even the simple act of twirling her dress was breathtaking. The way her open curls always seemed to fall into her face, and she always was so full of expression, brought a wide smile to Chuck's face. Despite himself, he knew he was developing feelings for his beautiful mystery girl.

"No, I just don't want to catch a disease," Chuck smirked, although he was somewhat serious.

"Oh you are hilarious," Blair's words dripped in sarcasm. "Come, let's dance." Before Chuck could protest, Blair took his left hand into her right and clutched his shoulder. Chuck stared at her unsure of what to do. "C'mon, don't tell me a first class gentleman can't even dance."

"Oh, you would be surprised." Chucked suddenly grasped her waist, shocking her. It was an electrifying moment. Blair's body was tightly pressed against Chuck's in the most intimate manner, she blushed. Chuck noticed and beamed arrogantly at her burning cheeks.

"It's hot here, isn't it?" Blair said meekly, but Chuck did not look convinced. "Anyhow, do you know the steps?"

"No. Just move with me, don't think Blair." The way he said her name, made Blair weak in the knees. However, she quickly composed herself. Blair was a strong, independent woman, who men could not swoon so easily. Avoiding Chuck's piercing gaze, Blair moved her feet along with his to the colourful melody. They were a little awkward at first, but soon began to dance with the rhythm of the music. The two plunged into the fray, dancing faster as the music sped up.

"You look ridiculous!" Blair laughed spinning around in circles with Chuck. His face was beaming, unlike the day when she had first laid eyes on him. He was so sad and vulnerable, but today, he laughed and cheered as if he were the happiest man alive.

"Thank you for your kindness," Chuck smirked at her comment. Blair grinned artfully and continued dancing in elation. The two were unaware of a certain man who eyed them, hidden behind the crowd on the side of the room. He studied their every smile and secret glance carefully. Serena would have to be informed of her fiancé's disgraceful actions with a lowly commoner.

The stars blazed overhead, glittering like scattered diamonds, so bright and clear that one could easily see the Milky Way. Chuck and Blair walked along the row of lifeboats in mirth and excitement. Still giddy from the party, the two sang loudly a popular song, "Come Josephine in My Flying Machine."

"Come, oh my Josephine in my flying machine," Chuck sang raucously. "And it's up she goes! Up she goes!"

"In the air she goes. Where? There she goes!" Blair chimed along with him as they fumbled the words and broke down laughing. They has both reached the first class entrance, but did not go straight in, not wanting the night to end, even though they sun was bound to rise anytime soon. Through the doors, the sound of the ship's orchestra wafted gently. Blair grabbed a davit and leaned back, staring at the cosmos.

"It's magnificent. So grand and endless," Chuck acknowledged, leaning against the rail.

"And to think this morning I despised you and wanted to throw you overboard." Chuck eyed Blair in amusement.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I loathed you this morning as well. You were rude and improper, but now – "

"Now?" Blair mused, raising her eyebrow.

"I feel the same." Chuck smiled cunningly.

"Right," Blair glared at him. "I must admit though. You're different, not like most rich and arrogant heirs of the world."

"I beg to differ," Chuck smirked. "I'm as bad as they come." Chuck whispered to Blair seductively.

"You may think so, but remember…I have a gift!" Blair teased, pretending she was a psychic.

"Oh yes, how could I forget," Chuck smiled. He seemed to smiling a great deal lately, in fact, he could not stop.

"You see, I think it's nothing but a mask. Inside you're something else entirely." Chuck listened to her words carefully. If someone had told him that yesterday, he would have laughed in their face. Today, however, he considered the idea. Perhaps that was the reason he could not marry Serena; he need a true love. True love? Chuck did not believe in love, but the more time he spent with Blair, the more he questioned his beliefs. "Although I still believe you are disgusting and completely heinous."

"I hate you." Chuck sniggered at her comment.

"Thank you," Blair laughed, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, she frantically began pointing to the sparkling stars, yelling in delight. "Look! A shooting star!"

"My mother used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven." Chuck closed his eyes, remembering how innocent and content life was when his mother was alive.

"I like that," Blair beamed. "Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" Chuck looked at her, and found that they were suddenly very close together. It would be easy to move another couple of inches and kiss her lips. "What did you wish for?" Blair suddenly asked, snapping Chuck out of his trance. After a beat, Chuck pulled back.

"Something I could never have. Goodnight, Blair." He left the rail and walked back through the first class entrance before Blair could respond. The door banged shut, and Chuck was gone, back to his world.

It was a bright and clear Sunday, April 14, 1912. The sunlight splashed across the promenade where Chuck and Serena sat, having breakfast in silence. The tension was palpable. Dorota, Serena's personal maid, poured the coffee and served croissants quickly before scurrying inside.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night, Charles," Serena spoke firmly while poking at the fruit.

"I was tired," Chuck responded, not bothering to look up at Serena. "I need a scotch."

"No doubt your exertions below decks were exhausting." Serena raised her voice, displaying her clear anger.

"I see you had you undertaker of a manservant follow me," Chuck smirked and looked up at Serena. "I am not some pet of yours, do you understand that?"

"Who was that filthy low class girl you were with? You lied to me Charles Bass. You were with a girl that night you disappeared from the party and you were with her again last night!" Serena yelled, knocking over her glass of juice. Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, keeping control over his temper.

"Fine. I was with a girl. Who she was, is none of your business."

"My business? I am your wife, Bass!" Serena screamed throwing the china off the table like a six-year-old having a tantrum.

"Fiancée, not wife," Chuck reminded her, ignoring her screams and breaking of the china.

"Yes I am! Your wife – in practice, if not yet by law. You will honour me as your wife, and not make a fool of me! I will not be one of your whores Charles Bass!" Serena stomped towards Chuck, grabbing a hold of his collar. Chuck swiftly brushed her off.

"Do – not – touch – me." Chuck ordered angrily. "Never make the mistake of speaking to me in that manner again. Is that in any way unclear?" Serena stumbled back in fear from his sudden outburst. Chuck shook his head at her in disgust, and looked around at the broken pieces of china and scattered food all over the private deck. "Serena had an accident. I apologize, Dorota." The maid nodded slowly, and watched Chuck leave to the stateroom, while Serena stomped off in anger.

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

******A/N Another update! After that depressing episode last night, I felt I owed my readers a new update. How sad was the break-up? Oh Chuck! How could he? And poor Blair. But I have to admit, I still adore Chuck, regardless of his behaviour...hopefully things will get interesting now, and Chuck and Blair will be together again eventually!!! But enough banter over last night's episode, and on with the story. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love them...almost as much as Chuck =)**** Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8

Blair walked along the A deck promenade, in her periwinkle dress, admiring the temperate day.

"Waldorf!" Blair turned to see Chuck run up behind her with an exhausted smile.

"Splendid, now you stalk me?" Blair laughed. "You ran off in quite haste last night." Chuck looked annoyed but forced a smile.

"My father – "

"It's fine, I understand." Blair ended the conversation before she was reminded of their class system. The pointed looks and quite whispers from people who noticed them was enough to keep her certain of boundaries. "You have been spending a far amount of time with me; perhaps it's not a good idea."

"Nonsense," Chuck informed her. "You saved my life. I am forever in your debt," he joked. Blair stopped and looked at him sternly.

"Is that why you have been spending time with me? Because you feel indebted to me?"

"No," Chuck stated. "I spend time with you, because I enjoy your company. And it saves me from Serena." Chuck smirked while Blair gave a small smile. "So, why are you going to New York?" Chuck tried to cut the tension.

"I'm trying to be spontaneous and adventurous," Blair notified him. "After my father passed, life has been…difficult. So Vanessa and I won two tickets and here I am!"

"Won tickets?"

"Poker." Chuck blinked.

"Poker?"

"Indeed, I play poker." Chuck looked impressed and amused.

"You cease to amaze me, Miss Waldorf." Chuck and Blair strolled past people lounging on deck chairs in the slanting light. Stewards scurried by to serve tea or hot cocoa, but not before halting to watch the odd couple. Chuck noticed and glowered at the men, while Blair smiled, oblivious to the stares.

"You know, Vanessa wants to become an actress, but I may be an artist or a dancer like Isadora Duncan – a wild pagan spirit!" Blair exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"I could be an artist," Chuck mused at the idea.

"Please," Blair chuckled. "You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar." Chuck flashed an angry stare.

"Listen, buster, I hate caviar." Blair jumped back dramatically and put her hands up in surrender. The two smiled each other and continued to walk down the deck, shoulder to shoulder. "You should be an actress," Chuck suddenly suggested. "You're – beautiful." Blair looked surprised at his comment, but looked away to hide her blush and murmured a _Thank You._

"I could be the damsel in distress. You know like those romantic films." Blair became excited again. She ran towards the rail and posed tragically, the back of her hand to her forehead. Chuck snorted and watched in amusement. "Oh sir, take me with you," Blair cried dramatically.

"Darling," Chuck joined her as the two began laughing and joking around with several theatrical poses. Chuck turned to Blair, his face melodramatic and carefree. Blair realized, that during their theatrical expressions, Chuck was for the first time revealing his true nature and letting his brooding mask slip. Before Blair could comment, Chuck blanched and returned to his menacing expression. She noticed his eyes looking at someone behind her and turned to see a woman watching them.

Lily Van der Woodsen, along with another woman, had been watching the two. Blair became instantly composed and embarrassed.

"Lily." Chuck greeted. Blair watched the two stare each other down, and wondered who the woman was. "May I introduce Blair Waldorf? Blair this is Lily Van der Woodsen."

"His mother-in-law," Lily informed Blair. Lily looked at Blair like she was an insect; a dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly.

"Of course," Blair spoke kindly with a smile.

"Serena was waiting for you, Charles." Lily ignored Blair. "You must come get dressed for the party."

"Party? Right!" Chuck remembered.

"Come along then," Lily announced. Suddenly Chuck had an idea. Something no one would be fond of, especially his father, but he did not care.

"Blair would be kind enough to join me for the party?" Blair stood shocked, and Lily looked appalled by the suggestion.

"Charles, you know this a party for first class only!" Chuck glared at Lily.

"She's right. I would feel uncomfortable," Blair urged, shaking her head at Chuck with a stern glare.

"I insist. Or else, I will not attend either," Chuck smirked.

"Heavens," Lily cried.

"I…uh…" Blair tried to find an appropriate excuse.

"Very well then, be ready by noon," Chuck smiled at Blair, then back at Lily in victory.

Lily smiled maliciously and stuck up her nose. "Splendid. Well excuse us, the Countess and I were just going off to take up the air on the boat deck. Good day."

Blair smiled awkwardly, and Chuck glowered. He was well aware of Lily's insincere demeanor.

"She's…vile," Blair laughed looking back at Chuck.

"Vile?" Chuck inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"She reminds me of my mother. I was raised by the queen of all wicked, manipulative women to ever walk this earth."

"Your mother?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she was pure evil," Blair laughed, "and I loved her terribly."

"But you are so different," Chuck mused in awe of how someone so kind could have been raised by someone like Lily Van der Woodsen.

"Are you sure about that?" Blair smiled, almost devilishly. "Maybe you just don't know me yet. I'll see you at noon." Blair walked away leaving Chuck stunned for the umpteenth time. She was different and unexpected and he could not get enough of her.

Blair rushed into her room, surprised to see Vanessa fussing with her hair – well not so surprised.

"Nessie I need help!" Blair cried, falling onto the bed in frustration.

"What happened?" Vanessa moved away from the mirror and studied Blair, with her hand firmly on her hip. Blair sighed and informed Vanessa of her time spent with Chuck, and how he had invited her to a first class party and Blair was panicking. "This is perfect!"

"What?" Blair shouted. "Have you not been listening to a word I said?"

"Blair, calm down. I know exactly what you can wear!" Blair sat up and waited for Vanessa to continue. "That dress you always carry around with you, but never wear! Your mother's dress, it's gorgeous!" Vanessa exclaimed, proud of herself.

"No! That dress is my mother's! I would never –"

"Why not?" Vanessa yelled angrily. "You have it, wear it! Your mother has passed away; she's not gonna mind!" Blair sat quietly on the bed in her dilemma. The dress was the most beautiful Blair had ever laid eyes upon; her mother _was_ a socialite after all.

"You think?"

"I know," Vanessa smiled. Blair grinned and went to her luggage to pull out the dress.

"Speaking of men. Who are you getting all dressed up for?"

"No one," Vanessa responded too quickly.

"Nessie, I know you! Who is he?"

"He's…Daniel," Vanessa confessed. Blair's eyes widened.

"The artist? I must admit, he is quite the catch!"

"Isn't he?" Vanessa giggled. "He's so polite and smart, not to mention handsome."

"Of course," Blair smiled at her friend. "But more importantly, where is that sketch of mine? He said it was nearly finished!"

"I saw it! It is beautiful, Blair," Vanessa informed her. "I'll bring it for you tonight." Blair clasped her hands together, and squealed in excitement.

A steward bowed and smartly opened the door to the first class entrance. Blair hesitated and smiled graciously.

"Good evening, Madame." Blair played the role smoothly, nodding with just the degree of disdain. She looked the part, might as well act the part. Blair was a vision in cream and silver vintage. Her mother's dress flowed perfectly to her feet, and her hair was groomed to perfection. She looked like a true first class princess. Blair arrived that the grand staircase and her breath was taken away by the splendor spread out before her. Overhead was the enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its center. Sweeping down six stories was the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of the time.

Blair waited at the top of the steps, and several women and men nodded a perfunctory greeting. Blair smiled and nodded back, keeping it simple. She felt like some undercover spy.

Lily walked down the stairs, on Bart's arm, covered in jewelry. The two walked right past Blair, and Lily did not recognize her. Lily nodded at her and another woman, but Blair had barely any time to be amused. At the foot of the steps, greeting Lily was Chuck, looking as handsome and impeccable as ever. But what caught Blair's eye was the beauty holding onto his arm. She had luscious blonde locks, and stunning features. Unlike Blair, she was tall and golden, like a ray of sunshine. Her red and black dress accentuated all of her curves, and her low-cut dress showed off her neck and shoulders. She had to be Serena, Chuck's fiancée. Suddenly, Blair felt ordinary and plain, even all dressed up.

"Blair?" Chuck suddenly realized. Blair flushed and smiled weakly as Lily turned and looked at her astonished. Chuck smiled radiantly and Blair began to descend the stairs. She looked stunning; he was hypnotized by her beauty. "You look –"

"Nice," Lily interrupted. "Bart, this is Chuck's new friend, Blair was it?" Bart's gaze hardened, he obviously realized who she was, and was not pleased. Serena's face perked up as well and she gave Blair a look over, with humour in her eyes. Chuck remained unaware of his family's reactions; he was unable to take his eyes of Blair.

"Come on." Chuck took Blair's hand and kissed it, leading her to the reception room. Serena scowled at Chuck's affection and looked fiercely at Blair in hatred. Blair instantly realized Chuck's avoidance of Serena and felt horribly guilty. Chuck went on and introduced several people to Blair, who kindly greeted her, not aware that she was a third class passenger. "Nate!"

Blair noticed a beautiful man approach the two. He was like her prince charming that she always dreamt about as a little girl. His gorgeous blonde hair and perfect blue eyes were everything she had wished for. Blair flushed and greeted him shyly.

"Hello gorgeous," Nate greeted charmingly, kissing Blair's cheek. Chuck fumed noticeably at the two, who looked at each other dreamily.

"Hi," Blair meekly whispered.

"Chuck, mate, who is this divine creature?"

"Blair Waldorf, remember I told you about her, Nathaniel?!" Chuck pressed; trying to remind Nate that Blair was Chuck's mystery woman.

"Blair, what a beautiful name," Nate flirted. He paid no attention to Chuck's hints, and continued to look upon Blair shamelessly. Blair merely blushed and giggled in response.

"Ugh, Blair!" Chuck nearly yelled, startling Blair and Nate. "Sorry, um, let me introduce you to the Duke and Duchess."

"Um…alright," Blair responded, clearly not wanting to go. Chuck ignored her look and pulled her along with him, away from Nate.

"I will see you at lunch," Nate winked and kissed her hand.

"Yes, I can't wait!" Blair beamed. Chuck rolled his eyes and dragged Blair behind him, across the room.

"What?" Blair questioned, annoyed by his behaviour.

"That was my friend, or so I thought he was," Chuck added as an afterthought.

"I don't follow. He was absolutely charming and sweet," Blair gushed.

"No!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a manipulative chap. His charm is a lethal weapon that he uses to lure women. And when he has them right where he wants them, he uses them and throws them away like…like spoiled food." Blair raised an eyebrow, and Chuck breathed deeply.

"You're lying," Blair pointed out with a smile.

"What?!"

"You begin to breathe all heavily and get frustrated and your eyes don't match your lips. You're a terrible liar." Chuck looked at Blair, astonished by her comment.

"I – "

"Charles." Chuck turned and saw his father looking at him with a severe look.

"Father."

"A word," Bart demanded, not looking at Blair.

"Sir, Blair and I –"

"Now!" Bart spoke strictly. He turned and began to walk away, expecting Chuck to follow him.

"I'll be a moment," Chuck promised Blair. Blair nodded and watch Chuck leave with his father.

"Blair was it?" Blair turned to see Serena smiling sweetly.

"Um…yes. You're Serena, Chuck's –"

"Soon-to-be-wife? Indeed." Serena grasped Blair's hand and pulled her along with her. "We simply have not had a chance to really meet, come with me!" Blair looked unsure, and looked from Serena to Chuck, who was not in sight anymore.

"Oh come on, darling. I will be as nice as pie." Serena led Blair into the dining saloon. It was lit up like a ballroom at the palace, alive and full of elegantly dressed people and beautiful music.

"Is every brunch like this?" Blair inquired, amused by the environment.

"In our world, yes." Serena smiled. Blair noticed the undertone of arrogance in Serena's words, but ignored it. Serena was nothing but nice to her, and Blair was bad-mannered for spending time with someone else's fiancé. "You see in _our _world Blair, everything is different. It's – better." Blair felt out of place, and decided she would simply nod and not say anything. "You know, Chuck is bored with this. The parties, the women he has already ravished in bed. You are simply something he's never had before, which makes you so irresistible."

"Wha – what are you saying?" Blair felt horribly sick.

"Please, you didn't think someone like Chuck Bass would give someone like you the time of day, unless he wanted something in return, did you?" Serena gave Blair a pitiful smile.

"I…"

"Exactly my point. Chuck enjoys the forbidden fruit, you in this case. But after he's had his way with you, he'll just come back to me and we'll get married in New York."

"We're…just friends," Blair responded quietly.

"Of course," Serena smiled innocently. "Chuck told me about your 'friendship' last night, when he came to me, in bed, after his outing with you. But, that's my darling, he enjoys his women." Blair felt the tears prickling her eyes, but refused to let them show. She would not cry for a man like Chuck, never. But she suddenly remembered, he was never hers to begin with. "Take my advice Blair, because you're young and clearly ignorant of class systems. Girls like you are not good enough, even to be my husband's whores. So stay away! Or you will regret it!"

"Are you – you're threatening me?" Blair asked in fury. No one threatened Blair Waldorf. Especially not high class, mindless girls like Serena.

"Yes," Serena whispered harshly. "If you come near my fiancé again –"

"If you think I'm afraid of you, you are clearly mistaken," Blair spat. Serena blinked at her and suddenly began to cackle.

"If you come near Chuck again, I will destroy him and his father. My mother and I are capable of and will ruin the Bass Industry if Chuck doesn't make me his wife. His whole life will be destroyed, for a lowly scum like you. Tragic." Blair's heart stopped. Serena could ruin Chuck if she did not leave him alone. Blair would cause a family to fall apart, and Mr. Bass would lose everything and so would Chuck. They would be ruined, and it would all be Blair's fault.

"I apologize," Blair whispered and quickly rushed out of the dining saloon, not noticing Chuck calling out her name behind her.

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

******A/N I am so sorry for the delay****! I've been meaning to post this for a while, but I've been lazy! Sorry =) Anyways, thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! You guys are the bestest XD Only two more episodes for Gossip Girl, is everyone else freaking out over Chuck and Blair like me? OMG I hope things end well for this season or else it'll be a sad summer =( **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a bit short but has some infamous Titanic moments ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Chuck raced after Blair, ignoring the pointed looks from everyone around him.

"Blair!" Chuck called out repeatedly, but she ignored him and kept on walking. "Blair," he called once again before grasping her shoulder and sweeping her to the side.

"What on Earth? Chuck leave me!"

"No," Chuck insisted, taking her into a nearby room and locking the door. The two stood alone in gymnasium, the light pouring in through the ripple-glass window. Blair gasped and kept her distance from Chuck. This was wrong.

"This is crazy, Chuck! What the hell are you doing?" Blair yelled in anger. "You are engaged to be married! I will not let you disgrace me and your relationship with Serena"

"Blair, you are no picnic! You are a brat even, but under that you have a strong, pure heart! You're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and –"

"Chuck! Stop it!" Blair cried, roughly grabbing his shoulder. "Serena told me how much she loves you, and you are hurting her!"

"Blair shut up!" Chuck screamed. "Let me try to get this out. You're amazing, and I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I'm involved remember? You're involved. I jump, you jump! Please, I care for you – a lot!"

"Chuck," Blair whispered. "You only think you care or like me. The truth is, I am someone you could never have in your life, and that excites you. You don't want someone like me!" Blair tried to reason with him, but he shook his head like a child.

"Blair, you are making this really hard. You're not like anyone I've known before and –"

"Exactly," Blair cut him off. "I'm not like anyone you've met before. You're bored with your life. I know Chuck, but leaving the woman who loves you and hurting your family is not the answer!"

"Blair, that's not true! My father doesn't understand me. No one does, like you do."

"Let me guess. Right now when he asked to speak with you, he asked you to stay away from me?"

"No…yes, but Blair…"

"No, Chuck. You need to stop this madness!"

"Around you, I feel different, Blair. I've never felt this way before, at least not since my mother died when I was a child. You are loving and kind and make me feel like a good person. You see me, you understand me. Blair you've become…you've become everything to me," Chuck whispered, holding Blair's face close to his.

"Chuck," Blair closed her eyes. There was a long pause. He moved to her ear and whispered softly.

"Run away with me."

Blair's breathe caught in her throat. He truly wanted her come with him, but that meant he would have to leave his family behind. Blair opened her mouth to answer him, but closed it again as Chuck moved closer to her, his eyes smoldering. Blair felt herself giving into his warm embrace, and Chuck kissed her ear.

"No!" Blair yelled, snapping out of her trance. She pushed Chuck back and moved away. Blair mustered up all of her strength and looked him straight in the eye. "You aren't good for me, Chuck. The truth is, you're not a good person, and I could never be with someone like you." Chuck felt his heart break. Blair masked her feeling and gave him a blank stare.

"Blair."

"Goodbye Chuck," Blair held back the tears and left the room. Closing the door behind her, Blair allowed to the tears to fall down her cheeks. He could never know how desperately she was falling in love with him.

The pain was unbearable. Blair sat on her bed, wanting to scream and throw a tantrum. She wanted to forget everything and run into Chuck's arms, kissing him passionately. She wanted him, needed him, but was not worthy of his love. Serena had made that very clear.

Yet, everything was a blur. Her heart screamed one thing, but her mind screamed another. Blair was dying on the inside from the increasing dilemma. She missed the comfort of her father. He would know the right words to say to her.

He would say something absurd like, "Serena is a vile gold digger," and crack funny insults towards her. Blair smiled lightly. Her father would tell her to follow her heart and not care about what anyone said or thought. Her heart pointed to Chuck. She loved him, and would die without him.

On the promenade deck, Blair rushed to find Chuck. She would not be weak anymore; however, Chuck was nowhere in sight. Blair sighed and ran to the other end of the deck, nearly toppling over a man in her way.

"Whoa, watch it there Miss," he called out. Blair looked up into the shining, blue eyes belonging to Nate. "Well, well, hello there Miss Blair."

"Nathaniel, thank god I found you," Blair breathed heavily, her cheeks red. Nate laughed.

"Couldn't get enough?" Nate winked as Blair made a face. "Kidding. Looking for Chuck?"

"Yes. I have to apologize to him for my behaviour and explain myself." Nate smiled and pointed towards the front of the ship.

"Something tells me Chuck will be up there." Blair followed his gaze and quickly thanked him before making her way towards the front. Nate stopped her. "Chuck may not always show it, but he has a good heart. He really cares for you in a way I've never seen him care for anyone before. Regardless of anything, you two belong together." Blair was speechless. "Go on," Nate laughed. She smiled warmly and raced to find Chuck.

The Titanic steamed into the dusk light, as if lit by the embers of a giant fire. Chuck stood right at the apex of the bow railing. He closed his eyes, letting the chill wind clear his head.

"Chuck." He heard a voice behind him and smiled without opening his eyes. It was Blair. He turned around and she was standing there, in her forest green dress with the wind blowing her mahogany curls back violently. She was breathtaking. The two stood staring at one another for what seemed like ages.

"Blair," Chuck whispered against the wind.

"I changed my mind." Chuck smiled at her, his eyes drinking her in. Her cheeks were red from the chill wind and her eyes sparkled. "Nate said you might be up here."

"Shh…come here." Blair eyes him nervously and stepped towards him. He put his hand around her waist, as if he were going to kiss her. "Close your eyes." Blair hesitated for a moment, and then slowly allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Chuck turned her to face forward, the way the ship was moving. He pressed Blair gently to the rail, standing right behind her. Chuck trailed a hand lightly up one arm, across her shoulders and down the other. Goosebumps rose on her skin, and Blair suppressed a blissful whimper. Chuck smiled and brushed her hair away from the back of her neck and ran his nose across the exposed skin, his lips followed next. He took her two hands and raised them until she was standing with her arms outstretched on each side. Blair laughed quietly, but went along with him, her eyes remained closed. Chuck lowered his hands, and her arms stayed put, like wings. "Okay, open them."

"Oh my," Blair gasped upon opening her eyes. There was nothing in her field of vision but the endless water. It was as if there was no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolled towards her, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There was only wind, and the hiss of the water below. "I'm flying!"

Blair leaned forward, arching her back. Chuck smiled and put his hands on her waist to steady her. Blair closed her eyes, feeling herself floating weightless far above the sea. She smiled dreamily and leaned back, gently pressing her back against Chuck's chest. Chuck pushed forward slightly against her, and raised his hands to meet hers – their fingertips gently touched. Moving slowly, their fingers began to intertwine, caressing through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers. Chuck moved her arms around Blair, hugging her and tipped his face forward into her blowing hair. He let the scent wash over him, until his cheek touched her ear. Blair tilted her head back until her lips were near his. Turning further, her lips met his, surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. Chuck and Blair.

They kissed, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Chuck and the Titanic seemed to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting Blair, and buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear.

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Love Story**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

******A/N O M F G! The finale left me with a broken heart! =( Chuck slept with Jenny! Chuck almost proposed to Blair! Chuck got shot! WTF! As you guys can probably tell, I'm a tad upset after the finale. Not that it wasn't good - it was a crazy episode! Lots of crazy drama! But CHUCK BASS AND JENNY HUMPHREY? WHY? Anyways, it'll be a long summer until September...so I might as well just stick to writing fairytale fluff about Chuck and Blair. Well enjoy this chapter - some crazy stuff happens ;) And thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**Reviews = LOVE **

* * *

Chapter 10

The Titanic glided across an unnatural sea, black and calm as a pool of oil. The ship lights mirrored perfectly in the black water; the sky brilliant with starts. A meteor traced a bright line across the heavens. It was a picture perfect night, with a flat calm and not a breath of wind.

The two entered Chuck's suite. Blair was overwhelmed by the opulence of the grand room. Like a dream, the room consisted of beautiful woodwork and satin upholstery.

"You are sure this is alright?" Blair asked nervously. "Could you imagine what would happen if anyone came to know I was here?"

Chuck smiled. "I don't care." Blair gave him a knowing grin and continued to admire the suite.

"Monet!" Blair praised a painting stacked against the wall.

"You like paintings?" Chuck inquired as Blair nodded excitedly like a child. "You cease to amaze me Blair Waldorf."

"Isn't he great? The use of colour is brilliant. A work of genius."

"An eye for art," Chuck admired walking into the adjoining walk-in wardrobe closet. Blair watched him go to the safe and start working the combination. She was fascinated as he unlocked it and pulled out two objects very secretively. "I have something to show you."

"Okay?" Blair walked towards him curiously. He showed her a large leather binder. "What's this?"

"Open it," Chuck urged. Blair laughed and slowly opened the binder, revealing an intricate sketch of herself. Blair jumped slightly and gushed over the beautiful drawing. "Where did you get this?"

"Daniel Humphrey. It's the one he made of you on the deck. I bought it off him this morning," Chuck admitted with a grin.

"I love it! Thank you," Blair beamed at the gesture.

"Oh it's not for you," Chuck laughed.

"What?" Blair pouted, taken aback by his answer.

"This is for me to keep. I have something else to give you." Chuck showed her a small velvet jewelry case.

"Chuck, no! Please not anything valuable," Blair insisted upon noticing the case. Chuck opened it, revealing a small heart-shaped ruby pendant on a silver chain.

"This is the most valuable object in my possession, Blair," Chuck spoke softly. "It was my mother's, and she gave it to me shortly before she died. She told me it was my heart, and to only give to the person I trusted my life with. That person is you, Blair." Blair gazed at wealth beyond her comprehension.

"I don't think that is the best idea. Maybe you should wait before you go around giving your heart to just anyone," Blair's lips hinted a smile.

"Everytime I'm near you, something in my stomach flutters and my heart races," Chuck confessed.

"Maybe there's something wrong with you," Blair giggled.

Chuck cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe. But I wouldn't have it any other way." He clasped the necklace onto Blair's slender neck, and admired her. It looked beautiful. "Now you have my heart."

"Forever," Blair promised. Chuck caressed her cheek and looked into her radiant eyes. Slowly, he moved forward and captured her lovely bow-shaped lips with his. Blair moaned into his mouth and pulled back, looking into his sparkling eyes. "Who would have thought that this ship would change our lives so incredibly?"

"I believe its called fate. All this time I was waiting for you, Blair." Blair's heart swelled and she pulled his neck down, kissing him once again.

They heard a key in the lock, and the Blair jumped back. Chuck held his finger to his lips and took Blair's hand with a smile. He lead her silently though the bedrooms towards another door.

"Chuck?" Lily called out by the sitting room door. "Hello?" She heard a door opening and rushed to see if it was Chuck.

Outside the suite, Chuck led Blair quickly along the corridor, towards the deck foyer in laughter. They were halfway across the corridor when the sitting room door opened, revealing a livid Lily. She screamed after them and yelled at a passing steward to catch them.

"Good day, Lillian!" Chuck mocked and pulled Blair along with him even faster as the steward began to hustle after them. "Come on!" He urged Blair who gawked up at him. They broke out into a run, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen about.

"This way!" Blair shouted, stopping Chuck and pulling him past the stairs to the bank of elevators. They ran into one, shocking the hell of the operator. "Take us down. Quickly, quickly!" Blair barked orders, scaring the poor man. The operator scrambled to comply and Chuck even helped him close the steel gate. The steward approached, with Lily hot on his heels as the lift started to descend.

"Have a lovely night," Chuck winked. Lily's face turned bright red as she shouted back.

"Serena and your father will hear of this, Charles!" She held her forehead and paced back and forth in anger before turning to the steward. "Well what are you gaping at? After them!" The steward complied and jumped into another lift. He emerged from the lift and noticed the operator of the other one heading back up. He then ran around the bank of elevators and scanned the foyer. There was no sign of Chuck and Blair.

Chuck and Blair leaned against the wall in the fan room, laughing.

"I think we lost him," Blair informed Chuck.

"Lily must be having a fit." Blair nodded in agreement as she was pulled against Chuck and moved into a corner.

"What are you –"

"Shh…the steward," Chuck whispered. Blair peeked over Chuck's shoulder and noticed the steward looking around frantically. Blair chuckled quietly and looked back up at Chuck's face. She then realized their proximity. He was facing the corner covering her entirely. Every part of their bodies was touching, and Blair's breath hitched. For a moment, the two forgot that they were fleeing from the steward and got caught up in the intimate moment.

The steward noticed a couple in the corner and watched them for a moment too long before walking towards them.

"He's coming," Blair stated, watching over Chuck's shoulder.

"Come on."

Chuck and Blair raced around the corner into a blind alley. There was one door, marked 'Crew Only', and Chuck flung it open. The two entered a roaring room with no way out but a ladder going down. Chuck latched the deadbolt on the door and grinned at Blair, pointing to the ladder. A moment later they heard someone slam against the door from the outside, banging furiously.

"After you, m'lady," Chuck offered. Blair smirked and began to make her way down the ladder in her dress.

"It's the boiler room!" Blair exclaimed, looking around. Chuck came down seconds after her and looked around in amazement. It was like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. They ran the length of the boiler room, dodging amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal. Chuck merely laughed and pulled Blair along with him faster as the men yelled at them in several different languages.

"Carry on! Don't mind us!" Chuck shouted over the smoke. They ran through the watertight door into another boiler room. Chuck pulled Blair through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers and they winded up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew. Watching from the shadows, the two could see the stokers working in the hellish glow, shoveling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thundered with the roar of the fires.

Chuck kissed Blair, full on the mouth, tasting the sweat trickling down from her forehead. Blair's wet eyelashes fluttered shut and stuck to her red cheeks. They kissed passionately in the steamy, pounding darkness.

"This way." Blair grinned and followed Chuck, running and laughing between rows of stacked cargo. She hugged herself against the cold after the dripping heat of the boiler room.

"It's – freezing," Blair whispered. She could see her breath fog up before her eyes.

They came upon a brand new Renault touring car, lashing down to a pallet. It looked like a royal coach from a fairy tale. Its brass trim and headlamps were nicely set off by its deep burgundy colour.

Blair climbed into the plushy upholstered backseat, acting very royal, much to Chuck's amusement. There were cut crystals bud vases on the walls back there, each containing a rose. Chuck jumped into the driver's seat, enjoying the feel of the leather and wood.

"Where to Miss?" Chuck winked.

"To the stars," Blair responded, her eyes twinkling.

"Are you nervous?"

"Au contraire, mon cher," Blair spoke with a giggle. Chuck snorts and turned to look at Blair behind him. Climbing into the backseat with her, Chuck stroked her flushed face, cherishing her. Blair sighed contently and kissed his fingertips. Slowly they moved closer and kissed sweetly before slightly pulling away. Chuck looked into her eyes and saw only himself.

"You sure?"

Blair's lips spoke for her as she captured his lips once again, answering his question.

The rear window of the Renault fogged up. Inside, Chuck and Blair lay, intertwined under a small blanket. Their faces were flushed and they looked at each other in wonder. Blair put her hand on his face, as if making sure he was real.

"You're trembling," Blair stated with a smile.

"It's okay. I'm alright," Chuck quickly answered, slightly embarrassed.

"I never took Chuck Bass to be the shy type." Chuck smirked at the comment and put his cheek against Blair's chest, playing with the ruby pendant.

"I can feel your heart beating."

Blair hugged his head to her chest, and just held on for dear life. A tear trickled down her face, and she felt scared for the first time in her life.

Blair was not a girl who got scared; she was a Waldorf. Never in her life had she been afraid of anything. However, tonight she could not shake the terrifying feeling in her gut. Fear that time was running out, and these were the only moments she had to spend with Chuck.

"Chuck – "

"Shh…" Chuck put his finger to her lips, silencing her. "Do you hear that?"

Blair listened carefully and could hear men speaking along with approaching footsteps.

The two stewards listened to the stokers who pointed in the direction of where Chuck and Blair ran to. The two moved off to the forward holds with electric torches. They spotted the Renault, with its fogged up windows, and approached it slowly. One steward whipped open the door.

"Got yer!"

The backseat was empty.

Chuck and Blair rushed to the forward well deck, fully dressed. They could barely stand, they were laughing so hard.

"That was a close one!" Blair murmured against Chuck's shoulder as he gathered her up in his arms. Their breath clouded around them in the now freezing air, but they did not even feel the cold.

"When this ship docks, we are getting off together," Chuck promised Blair, looking into her glistening eyes. "No matter where life takes us, we'll always be together."

"This is crazy," Blair laughed in excitement. "It makes no sense! But that's why I trust it!"

Chuck beamed and pulled Blair to him, kissing her intensely.

Unknowingly to the two, the Titanic sailed directly toward an iceberg in the black night. Suddenly there was a sound like the greatly amplified squeal of a skate on ice. Like a sledgehammer beating along the outside of the ship, the iceberg split the hull plates and the sea poured in. Stokers cried out in terror as icy water swept them off their feet.

**Please Review**

**xoxo**


End file.
